


Each Other

by karrotsandknives



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, babes being married, dave and dirk are unrelated, i fucking love parp, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave remembers how he met the love of his life in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know, i need to work on three minutes, its been a while, hush

He kept playing with the ring around his finger, smiling as he felt it. The gold against his ebony skin was almost perfect, sending happy memories his way whenever he felt the engraving. _Darling_. His own little pet name for the other. He was always there with him.  
It started about eighth grade, having lost his parents to a car accident. Typical. Something told him, though, that there was foul play. Just something deep inside, that maybe he could grow up to be a detective and help people find out certain things. But all it was was just a car accident.  
This led to his brother gaining custody over him. He wasn't abusive, oh no. But, he was...pessimistic. Dave wasn't the first thing on his mind, but he was never the last. It upset him, nevertheless. With him being treated this way, it felt like he lost his entire family.  
And oh, how things changed for the better when he met Dirk. Initially, the only thing they had in common was their liking for swords. Just non-stop during lunch, trying to one up each other with who had the better sword. And finally, something else happening. They finally liked something else in common.  
Each other.  
Flash forward a few more years and Dave was ready to book it out of his brother's apartment. Him and Dirk had been dating for long enough that it was a serious relationship. Hell, he would be turning eighteen and he was seriously considering proposing. But it was a big step. He had to wait still.  
And finally, the day came. Graduation. As he took his diploma, he could hear a few cheers, but none were like Dirk's. It made his heart swell. He had to do it, once they were outside, he had to.  
And so, he got to one knee and asked the question.  
He said yes.  
The wedding was small, only inviting the closest people they knew. In fact, Dave didn't even bother on inviting his brother. He would be back at home, drunk on his ass. But who cared? As he walked down the aisle with his best friend, John, he waited at the alter for his darling to come along. And just watching his beautiful baby come down, even having taken his sunglasses off, was enough to make him cry.  
It was because of his love for Dirk that he went so far as to have their wedding vows tattooed onto his shoulders. On his left were his vows, just utter sweetness and tears. On his right side were Dirk's words that he would never forget. He would never forget how he had to take a break and ask someone for a tissue.  
Dave loved Dirk.  
But he also liked laying in bed, relishing in the warmth of their covers as he daydreams back to how it all began, laying on his side.


End file.
